


A Broken Trust

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara May,child of a doctor and a dentist.Brian May,Freddie's dad,is married to Lillian Deacon,Johns mother which makes Freddie and John half brothers,to which Freddie is sixteen,eighteen and fooling around with boys at gays clubs,at school,he attends an all boys school.John is a little snitch,he catches Freddie fooling around with boys at school(John is 13).tells Brian and Lillian who ground Freddie
Relationships: Joshua/Freddie





	1. Chapter 1

** _Freddie Bulsara May,child of a doctor and a dentist.Brian May,Freddie's dad,is married to Lillian Deacon,Johns mother which makes Freddie and John half brothers,to which Freddie is sixteen,eighteen and fooling around with boys at gays clubs,at school,he attends an all boys school.John is a little snitch,he catches Freddie fooling around with boys at school(John is 13).tells Brian and Lillian who ground Freddie  
_ **

** _......._ **

** _November 3rd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i' Freddie and i'm eighteen.My dad(Brian)is a doctor,he married a fucking dentist,Lillian,i don't think of her as a mother.She has a thirteen year old son,John.We have to share a room,i hate it.we go to an all boys school,i fool around with boys,i'm gay.I've had sex,i lost my V card already to a cute boy in school,i was sixteen when it happened.dad doesn't know,never will.John hasn't caught me fooling around yet,he's a snitch.I'm at school in the bathroom right now.most of the boys here do like to fuck me and give me a blow job from time to time right now,i'm getting a blow job in a stall.by the cute boy,Joshua Wessex."mm fuck Joshua",i came into his mouth.pulled up my boxers,kissed him.i turn around,

I push Joshua up against the wall,he's eighteen.made out with him,for a bit.the bell rung,we made it quick.I offered to give him a ride home,we're friends.we got into my car,i pull up at his house,he doesn't live far but whatever"see you tomorrow!",he says"bye Joshy",i smile"fuck off",he laughs,i got home after picking up two coffees,one for me,one for dad."Dad?I'm home!",i call.i hand him his coffee."good day?",he asked"yeah,just the usual boring school day",i say."go do your homework",he says,ruffling my hair.

i sat on my bed,doing homework while listening to sex songs.John ran in,i finished homework.I plan on dating Joshua,

_**(Joshua,** Freddie)_

_"hey Joshy"_

_**"hey Freddie,what is it?"** _

_"would you date me?"_

_**"yes"** _

_"Joshua Wessex,will you go out with me and be my boyfriend?"_

_**"yes Freddie,i will,pick me up at five"** _

I showered,brushed my hair.brushed my teeth,grabbed my ripped jeans,black,grabbed a white button up,two buttons undone.grabbed a navy blue blazer,middle button done up.picked up my Jimmy Choo's.put them on,did up the laces,grabbed my car keys and house key."i'm going out!",i call"No you're not",Lillian says"i am,i have a date with a cute girl",i say."he's allowed to go,he's eighteen",dad says,he and Lillian kiss.i left the house,got in my car,went over to the florist.

"what are you looking for?",The worker asked"bouquet of roses without thorns",i say"who's the lucky lass?",she asked"that's the thing,its a boy,i lied to my dad and step mother",i say.,"they don't know you like boys?",she asked"No,they don't know,considering my half brother is a snitch,if he found out he'd tell them,i would get into trouble",i say"he's my number,if you need to talk",she says"thanks",i smile,i got the roses.

got into the car,picked up a couple Starbucks Latte's.put them in the cup holders,got to Joshua's"Josh?",he came out"Freddie",he says.i held out the roses and his latte."did you do all this for me?",i nodded"i love you Joshua",i say."I love you too",he says,we go inside. 

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_"im gonna stay with my date for the night,if thats okay?"_

_**"of course it is hon"** _

_"I love you!"_

_**"i love you more Freddie"** _

Joshua made us dinner"oh Josh",i say.we ate and drank our latte's.before changing and he put on a movie for us to watch,i grabbed the blanket.I snuggle up to him,We kiss"i love you Joshy",i smile."i love you more",he says"i love you more than that!",i say."i love you more than the world",he says"you win",i giggle.

**_ November 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Good Morning babe",i'm up first.i made Joshua breakfast in bed"Joshy,wakey wakey",he stirred"i made you breakfast",i kiss his lips.he sat up"Good Morning",i smile"you didn't have to",he says."i wanted to",i say.I got dressed,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair.put on a T shirt,jeans,leather jacket."ready to go?",i ask"of course love",he says.

i grab my car keys,house key and a spare key to Joshua's place.we got in my car,picked up Starbucks on the way to school.we skipped first class,hung around the bathroom.We drank our latte's.

"Joshy,i really want to come out to my dad,i don't know how",i say."sit him down,get him to promise not to yell at you",my lover says.we skipped school,Joshua stayed in my car."why are you home early?",dad asked."i...I have something to say",dad sat down"promise you wont yell at me dad?",i ask"i promise",he says"Well",i was cut off by John."shut up!",i snap at him"dad,i'm.....i'm gay and i like boys",i say. 

"I'm not mad,i accept you Freddie,you can like whatever gender",he says."thanks dad"i say,he hugged me tightly."he's fooled around with boys too!",John laughs,i look at him,ran out the house."how did it go?",Josh asked"i told him,he accepts me then my half brother told them i was fooling around with boys,he caught us yesterday",i say."don't cry,its alright",Josh says"i fucking hate my half brother,i'm gonna get grounded"i say"they know i've had sex and lost my V card.",i say.

We drove around for a bit,i pulled up outside the florist.i walk inside"back again?",she asked"yeah",i say."what's up?",she asked"i told my dad,he accepts me,then my half brother blurts,he caught me and my boyfriend Fooling around in the bathroom since we go to an all boys school,i'm gonna get my ass beaten,grounded with no phone,get banned from seeing my boyfriend",i say. 

she helped me put together a bouquet so i don't get my ass beaten."Josh,we gotta stop at my dads,this is only so i wont get my ass beaten",i say.i pulled up outside,walked inside."the gay son is back",i say."you're grounded",dad says"am i?i never noticed",i got cocky."i mean i was going to give you something but i don't think its worth your time",i say."John can never KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT!",i snapped."Freddie get to the point already",dad says.I held out the flowers"very funny,grounded",he says."come on dad,i'm eighteen,",i say."don't try and argue with me",he says"John,don't you even think about it",i say,he caught me when i lost my virginity to Joshua at sixteen,in my bed when dad and Lillian were working

"i swear to fucking God John if you snitch,i will fucking beat the crap out of you!",he smirked at me"Freddie's already lost his~",i went for him."Freddie!",dad yelled,he pulled me off John."get out",Dad says"i live here",i say"go cool off",dad says."don't you dare John",i glared at him"he's not a virgin",John smirks"you fucking shit",i say through Gritted teeth.

"Freddie,go cool off before you do something you'll regret",dad says.i drove Joshua home before getting home myself,locked myself in the bathroom,keys in my school bag.I let the tears flow,i hate John so much.

"Freddie?Open the door",dad says"go away!",i yelled."please Freddie,i want to talk",he says"GO AWAY DAD!",i yell."i don't want to talk to you right now,ground John,that wasn't his place to tell",i say.dad unlocked the bathroom door"look at me",he says"leave me the fuck alone",i snap"it wasn't Johns place to tell,i was going to tell you",i say."come here Freddie",dad says"No,don't touch me,i'm eighteen to old for daddy's hugs",i spat.i left the bathroom,slapped John.grabbed my car keys,house key,Joshua's house key.

"i'm leaving,wont be back,you wont see me again",i yell"you're not leaving!",dad says."Yes,i am,i don't want to see you,John or Lillian for a few days,i'm fucking eighteen,i can have sex if i want to,i've fucked a lot of boys,they've fucked me,given me blow jobs,hand jobs",i say.i left,drove to the cafe.

plugged in headphones,drew for a bit.calmed down."hey kid",the woman from the florist"i never got your name",i say"Lauren",she says"Freddie",i say."what happened this time?",she asked"well,half brother told my dad i lost my V card which i did,i was sixteen,having sex with my now boyfriend in my bed.i locked myself in the bathroom,got angry,cried.told my dad i'm to old for daddy's hugs.Stormed off here",i say.

"dad tried to kick me out because i went mental on my half brother and beat the shit out of him",i sigh. Who should walk in,"i know its you Freddie",John says"Fuck off John,i fucking hate you so much,get out of my life,i don't ever want yo see you again!this is why my dad doesn't love you!",i scream at him.

he slapped me,i pinned him to the floor,punched him over and over and over again."you.Fucking.Deserve to be dead",i spat."i hate you John,you had no fucking right to tell him",i punched him extra hard in the balls before kicking him.I drove to Joshua's,let myself in"babe",i call."what happened?",he asked"i beat up John in the cafe,they let it happen,they know i hate him",i say."i also punched him the balls hard,i'm sure they went back up,punched him in the face hard,made his nose bleed,knocked out a few teeth",i say."he fucking deserves it",Joshua says"i know,he told my dad,i lost my V card to you",i say.i calmed down

Joshua made us lunch,i cleaned up my knuckles,showered.put on a hoodie,jogging bottoms,grabbed the blanket.,Joshua and i ate lunch before snuggling on the sofa in the blanket with the TV on"i love you Joshy"i say"i love you too",he says,wrapping an arm around me 

_( **Dad,** Freddie)_

_**"beep beep Freddie"** _

_"Leave.Me.Alone,I dont want to talk to you,or see you,im pissed off,John had no right to tell you that"_

_**"im not happy with you"** _

_**"how dare you"** _

_"he fucking deserved it"_

_**"dont come home then"** _

_"disown me,i dare you"_

_**"fine,disowned,little shit"** _

_"fuck you,i dont love you,im living with_ _my boyfriend for the time being until we can get a better house together after we finish school"_

_**"be quiet Freddie,im angry you lost your V card"** _

_"SHUT UP!i was going to tell you when i was ready to,but now you know,i moved all my stuff out and into my boyfriends place,so John has a room to himself,FUCK YOU I HATE YOU!"_

_**"love you too"** _

_"Fuck.OFF"_

Joshua and i had moved my stuff into our room,our pride flag on the wall.we stay on the sofa,i yawned."Josh,i have one more thing to do",i say"gonna go slap your dad?",i shook my head."gonna talk sense into him,make him punish John",i say,i drove over there,tired.let myself in,"i thought i told you~",i cut him off"shut the fuck up for once,punish John,he shouldn't of said that about me.fucking ground him before i go mental again",i say"go apologise to him",Lillian says"shut up,you're not my mother,never will be",i say."I don't even think of you as a mother,i think of you as the whore that married my dad for his money",i say"GET OUT!",dad roared"Gladly,wont come back for Christmas,birthdays,i'm spending those with my boyfriend who loves me dearly,makes us dinner,we share a bed,shower together,kiss",i say"out",dad says. 

_**(Leah,** Freddie)_

_"Brian just disowned me"_

_**"as his son?"** _

_"he kicked me out the house,he knows i lost my V card,had sex with boys,fooled around with them"_

_**"did he just kick you out now?"** _

_"yeah,he told me to leave,im living with my boyfriend,moved in with him,i uh need you to talk to brian,i cant now,im banned from coming back now"_

_**"why?"** _

_"insulted Lillian,she isn't my mother,never will be,John ruined my dad and i_ _'s relationship so yeah,i called Lillian a whore for marrying Brian just for his money"_

_**"freddie"** _

_"i know"_

i waited for leah.

** _@JoshuaAdams,@Freddieadams  
Love you baby boy,always!_ **

I smiled at Joshua's Instagram post,liked it.I saw Leah pull up,put my phone away."Freddie",she says"i know Leah,i fucked up.i'm banned from coming back",i say.I stayed outside,Leah pulled me inside.I stayed stood up by the front door,on my phone.

"Freddie,sit down",Leah says"they banned me from coming back here,i got disowned",i say."just as you know Brian,Fuck you forever"i say."i know i'm a disappointment to you now,any last words before i leave and don't come back",i say."i'm sorry",John says"you have no say",i tell him.

"i'm sorry for being a dick to my son who i love" ,'dad' says."you don't love me",i say"you never did when you married the whore,you let John bully me,i'm eighteen,he should be punished,HE HAD NO RIGHT to tell you when i lost my V card or that i've been fooling around with boys,its not his place to say,i had everything ready to tell you,its gone to waste,you hate me,kicked me out",i say.i grabbed the box i had prepared,threw it at dad."fucking open it,it took me days",i say.

"I was going to give that to you when i was ready to tell you!",i say."Do i get a hug?",i shook my head"No,i'm not your son",i say"i'm a fucking faggot",i spat."come near me John,i will fucking hurt you worse than i did",i say.

"i will knock out the rest of your teeth and make you bleed",i say."i'm not coming back for Christmas or birthdays,i'm spending the REST OF MY LIFE with my boyfriend",i say."i tried everything to be a good kid,i did every single Chore i was told to.i came out expecting to be loved,not to be outed by a little shitty thirteen year old",i say"you hurt me a lot",i say,i ran to my car.locked myself in my car,cried.

i'm fucking pissed,


	2. (2)I hate you!

**_ November fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I've been driving around for hours now,since i got up.Dad had married before,to my papa,Roger.also a doctor.they divorced when i turned fifteen,papa knew i was gay then,kept his mouth shut,promised not to tell,we lost contact when dad married Lillian.I decided to try and surprise my papa,i told Joshua i was going to do it which gave him the time to clean up the house.

i pulled into the hospital,walked up to the desk"how can i help you?",she asked"i'm looking for a Doctor Roger Taylor?",i ask."ah yes,first floor,Children's",she smiled"thank you",i say,i did just that,i ask for directions when....."Freddie?!",i turn around"p...papa!",i say"come here",i ran to him."you've grown so much",he says"i'm eighteen papa",i say."i missed you",i say"i missed you too",he says.we hugged."any boyfriends?",i nodded"mm,i moved in with him",i say."lets get a bite to eat,i'm on break anyway",he says"i missed you papa",i say"i missed you too Freddie,so much",he says,we sat in the cafeteria,i show him a picture of Joshua

"oh going after the cute ones",he says."i asked him out on the second,he said yes,i've been staying with him,i bought him roses a latte",i say."how's your dad?",he asked"we don't talk much,he kicked me out he knows i lost my Virginity,John,his wife's son snitched,he's mad at me,yelled at me,we went back and forth,told me not to come back,i told him i wont",i say.

"are you feeling okay?"papa asked"i'm probably over stressed from arguing",i say."i've been crying",i say."Freddie,you know what i'm talking about",he says.back of the hand to my forehead."you mister have a fever and are burning up",he says."i feel fine papa,i only came to see you",i pout"i could never resist the pout",he says."up to the kids ward where i can keep a close eye on you",he says.

"has your father been sick recently?",he asked"what kind of question is that?!you both work in the same hospital",i say."alright fair point,fair point",he says."give me the truth",he says"fine,i felt shitty yesterday",i say.i was given a private room,papa and i talked before he had to go back on shift"i'll check on you later",he says"love you papa",i say"I love you too Freddie teddy",he says,he had put an IV in.i hadn't drank anything,

_**(Joshua,** Freddie)_

_"Kinda stuck in hospital....I got sick"_

_**"with the flu?"** _

_"mhmm babe,you have the house to yourself tonight,saw my papa,we both cried"_

_**"awe"** _

After papa's shift which ended sooner than expected.he brought me food."how's school?",he asked"good,a lot of homework",i say."I do want to keep you in tonight,i do want to keep an eye on you"he says"papa,will you stay with me?",i ask"of course",he says."i've gotta change first",he says.i nodded,Finished my food.sat on my phone,

_**(Dad,** Freddie)_

_"look who i found today,behind your back"_

_ Freddie has attached /1image _

_"i found papa"_

_**"i thought you cut contact with him"** _

_"wanted to see him,got a problem?"_

_**"No,we work in the same place Freddie,im sorry for being a dick to you"** _

_"so you should be,im sick :("_

_**"do you want daddy to come see you?"** _

_"its dad not daddy,im not five anymore"_

_"im sorry too dad,i guess i got really upset over it"_

_**"yeah you did"** _

_"im sorry,tell Lillian,im sorry and i didn't mean it,it just came out"_

_**"i know it did"** _

_"cant you and papa get back together?"_

_**"No,we cant Freddie,he doesn't want to see me"** _

_"he asked about you"_

_"he misses you"_

_"so much,"_

Papa came back,i put my phone down"looking at nudes?",he asked"No",i say"come here teddy",i do.i got a hug,"Dad misses you",i say."I miss him too Freddie",papa says.

"try to get some sleep",i nodded.

**_ November sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

"good Morning Teddy",i hear papa say"Morning papa",i yawn."feeling better?",i nodded."have you lost weight?",he asked"if i have,i haven't noticed",i say."I want to do a Urine test and blood test",he says"do i have to?",i ask"yes you do,you can do it in the bathroom",he says,he hands me the cup.i walk to the bathroom,peed in the cup,red with embarrassment.

papa took blood too,squeezed my hand to keep me calm,i hate needles"all done",he says.he took me off the IV,i went to the Cafeteria to get myself a latte and a tea for papa,grabbed breakfast,brought it to up to his office.i place the tea on his desk along with breakfast."thank you Teddy",papa says"its fine papa",i say.a knock on the door started me,i spilt my latte.papa gave me spare clothes,i changed in the bathroom,hoodie,jeans,washed my hands.

walked back to papa's office.i knock on the wall,"liar",i tell dad."you wanted us back together",he says"you said no",i say"stop arguing!",papa says"one fucking day",he says."brian,Freddie's been running a fever since last night",papa says"give me a bloody break",he says."he told me everything you did",papa smiles.i took my place on my papa's lap.head on his shoulder.

"this is why we divorced",dad says."what?what's wrong with me simply hugging my eighteen year old son?"papa asked"yeah",i say"i'm only here because Freddie texts me saying you miss me",dad says"Freddie",papa says"hehe",i nervously giggle."papa asked about you",i say.

"please get back together!",i say."Freddie,we can't,we divorced,i married Lillian",dad says"she married you for your money,she hates me,acts like my mother which she isn't"i say."you married Lillian deacon?a known Gold digger?!",papa asked"yeah,he did,half brother outs me to dad,told him i lost my V card,told him i fooled around with boys",i say.

"please get back together",i say"at least kiss",i pout"No",dad says"fine",papa says,he kissed dad.i got a picture,set it to my lock screen"thank you",i say

Sent it to Lillian,hoping she leaves dad that way papa and dad get back together."keep kissing",i tease."come here",dad says"i'm to old for daddy's hugs",i say."No,you're not",papa says."only if you kiss and promise to get back together",i say.They do,i let dad hug me.dad made me face him,papa got the results back. 

"Dr May do you confirm?",papa asked him"I Confirm",dad says."what?Stop with the doctor talk!",i say"you have type one Diabetes which explains the weight loss and mood swings",dad says."I do not have mood swings",i say."yes you do",papa says.

"Freddie,i wasn't mad with you losing your V card",dad says"excuse me what?",i say."i was mad you never told me",he says."i was going to",i say."i was really embarrassed",i say."why?",papa asked"John walked in on us",i say."he caught me and my now boyfriend going at,it,he stood there and watched which i found creepy"i say."which is why i wanted to wait to tell you dad",i say.

"i love you dad",i say"I'm sorry for being a dick to you",i say."i got really pissy",i say"are you jealous of John?!",he asked"No,i always thought you favoured him because he's younger,i'm eighteen",i say"i never favoured him,i will always love you Freddie,you're my son,your papa's son,Why do you think we adopted you?",he asked"out of pity",i say.

"there's stuff Leah hasn't told you",i say."like what?",papa asked."all the times i acted out when i was five to eleven,that was traits of Autism,it was never really brought up much,most of the times dad you had to get me from school,that was because i was being bullied and fought back",i say.i took off the hoodie,there's a mark just under my belly button from where i was cut as a kid.

there's a lot of bruises but faded on my body which is why i started fooling around with boys.

_**(Joshua,** Freddie)_

_"Joshy,do you want to meet my parents?"_

_**"what?"** _

_"i do have a dad and a dad,they divorced when my dad got together with the whore"_

_**"sure,when?"** _

_"Now"_

_"im on my way"_

I drove over to Josh and i's place,i drove us back to the hospital."dad,papa",i say"this is Joshua,my boyfriend",i say."and the person i lost my V card to",i say."Joshy,this is my dad,Brian and my papa,roger",i say."its finally nice to meet the boy my son never shuts up about",papa says.

"he's cuddly with me",Joshua says"shut up Joshy",i grumble."he snuggles up to me whenever we're on the sofa after dinner",he says"Joshua,i'm warning you,shut it",i say."he cuddles me in bed too,snuggling right up to me",he says,i grabbed Joshua by the ear,dragged him outside"Joshua,we never mention that or i'm gonna have the piss taken out of me",i say. 

"awe,he still cuddles like his daddy",i sigh."shut up!",i snap at my divorced parents."do you want one of daddy's hugs?",dad teased"Shut.Up dad",i say."he wants papa's cuddles",papa says,i grabbed Joshua"see what you've done?!",i tell him."i've been trying to make my dad think i'm to old for shit like that",i say."fucking leave me then",Joshua says"i will",i say"This is why i say to him i'm to old for hugs and cuddles!",i snap"we're over!",Joshua says"fine by me!",i say."all your stuff is at your papa's",he says,i slapped him"Get out of my sight Joshua!",i yell at him.

I just fucked up,sat in the cafeteria,miserable"Freddie?i'm sorry",Joshua"leave",i tell him"i'm sorry Freddie,i shouldn't of done that",he says."they're taking the piss out of me Joshua",i say."you fucked up big time",i say.

"i'm sorry",he says.i grabbed a latte,walked to the gift shop,bought an 'i love you' teddy for Joshua."Joshy",i say.i hand him the bear,he kissed my cheek"i love you",i say."i love you too",he says.


End file.
